


It's Not your Fault

by FlyingStarKat



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 09:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3932440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingStarKat/pseuds/FlyingStarKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being responsible for so many lives will take a toll on someone, no matter how hard they may try to suppress it. Sometimes, you need a shoulder to cry on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not your Fault

**Author's Note:**

> The tone is meant to be serious, and is my take on what the stress could do to Robin. I in no way mean to upset anyone.

The atmosphere throughout the entire camp was dreary, what with the latest risen attack resulting in multiple near death experiences. The laughter and lighthearted vibe the camp usually held seemed to be that of the past; not even Lissa could try to lift everyone's spirits. Healers were spread about, healing only the worse of wounds to conserve staves. Everyone seemed emotionless, deadpanning as to not make things worse by showing their pain.  
Fredrick, on the other hand, seemed to be distraught. (Avatar) would usually be flitting around camp to make sure everyone was okay, and do anything in her power to lessen everyone's pain. She was the army's catharsis, and she was nowhere to be found. Fredrick, being the protective husband he is, instantly knew something was very wrong. Ignoring the occasional call from a worried comrade, Frederick went straight to the tent he shared with (Avatar), and his breath hitched at the sight before him. Cuts littered her body; some fresh, others deep scars. (Avatar)'s head whipped around at the sudden noise, and scrambled to put her jacket on to cover her exposed body. Frederick calmly walked over to her, his expression blank and unreadable. He knelt down next to (Avatar), who looked up at him with slight fear in her eyes. Before (Avatar) could even utter a word, Frederick engulfed her smaller frame in a gentle hug. "It's not your fault. You try as hard as you can, we can all see that. Nothing ever goes perfectly according to plan, but you save everyone each time. A few wounds all around is worth saving lives. You took major blows in battle just like everyone else; don't add to those wounds with your own blade." Frederick kissed the top of (Avatar)'s head, and that pushed her over the edge. She gripped onto Frederick tightly, sobbing so much she began to shake. Frederick rubbed small circles on her back, whispering softly in her ear to soothe her. Once she finally began to calm down, Frederick stood up, outstretching his hand to (Avatar), who gladly took his hand and shakily rose to her feet. "Let's get you healed up, and then we can both turn in early. Chrom will take care of the troops; you earned this." Frederick smiled lightly, and (Avatar) nodded slightly. Even though Frederick smiled, (Avatar) swore she saw a tear slip down his cheek. "I'm sorry. . ." She breathed out, knowing Frederick heard.


End file.
